


America’s Royal Family

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: AU, the Wayne’s are viewed as America’s ”Royal Family” Bruce is currently in the running for governor and the plan is set for him to win the election. But Dick Grayson has other ideas.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

”I cannot believe you are getting to go to a party being thrown by THE Wayne’s even I never got to go to one of those” Barbara Gordon’s best friend, Dinah Lance spoke, as they both stared at the TV

Barbara rolled her eyes watching as the TV show flashed one of the many Wayne boys who was being interviewed by ’Good Morning Gotham’

Barbara grabbed a dress from her closet and held it to herself, in front of the mirror she didn't follow them too closely, she knew some about the famous political family but not much. Bruce Wayne’s father was the Mayor of Gotham for many years before running for Congress, a spot he held till he decided to run for president and was sadly assassinated early into his campaign

Then when Bruce came of age he became Mayor of Gotham and was currently in the race to become Governor of New York.

“Wanna take my place?” Barbara asked twirling in the mirror. And frowning at the dress. “I need to go shopping” she huffed

Dinah smiled “How are you not excited?”

Barbara shrugged “Only reason my dad was invited was because he got Bruce Wayne’s equally rich buddy Oliver Queen out of a DUI and stopped the press from hearing about it.”

Dinah bite her lip at the mention of Oliver Queen, they had a small fling shortly before his DUI stint. She was just thankful she wasn’t with him the night all that happened. “And since you don’t care about going to the annual Wayne spring Gala why are you so concerned about the dress you wear?” Dinah grinned as she watched her friend fumble through her closet

Barbara looked over her shoulder rolling her eyes “Just cause I’m not excited to go doesn’t mean I don’t want to look good.” 

Dinah shrugged “Can't argue with you there. Wanna go shopping?”

Barbara smiled “Yes, cause these dresses all scream teenager. And I’m 21 now” she pointed to her slightly older friend

Dinah laughed lightly “I agree, and being that I did have a small fling with Oliver Queen I can help you pick out the perfect dress.”

—————————  
Dick sighed “Bruce do I have to?” He looked across the breakfast table at his adoptive father

Bruce nodded “Yes, it’s crucial”

The 21-year-old furrowed his eyebrows “For what?”

“For his political campaign.” Alfred-Bruce’s childhood guardian and current campaign manager explained

Dick turned his attention toward the elderly man as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of him “Thank you” he acknowledged “But please explain to me how is me pretending to date Bette Kane good for the governor campaign?”

Alfred nodded “Bette’s father is one of the most prolific fashion designers in the country. Bruce Wayne’s adopted son dating her could put Bruce in so many tabloids and up his popularity majorly.”

Dick shook his head “Yeah but I’ve known Bette since I was 15. She’s a stuck up bitch.”

“Yeah but she’s hot” Jason- Dick’s 18-year-old adopted brother spoke up from the opposite end of the table. His mouth full of food

Dick held a finger up “That means nothing”

Jason chuckled ”Tell Bruce that.”

“Jason!” Bruce barked

Jason grabbed his plate, standing “I’m going to outside to eat.”

As Jason walked toward the door he passed Tim, standing in the hall “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” He warned the 15-year-old

Tim rose an eyebrow “Why? It’s pancake day and I’m starving.”

Jason eyed him “Get the cakes and get out. Alfie and Bruce are trying to convince Dickie to aid in the campaign by staging a fake relationship with Bette Kane.”

Tim winced “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll meet you outside with my breakfast.”

Jason nodded “I’ll be in the gazebo “

Tim smiled “If I’m not out in 10 send Damian for help”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick walked down the busy street holding Bette’s hand, they were both in very flashy, attention grabbing outfits. 

”Dick, where are we going for dinner?” Bette asked

He shrugged ”I figured you could pick.”

The blonde released his hand ”You didn't make reservations anywhere?”

”No” he rose an eyebrow ”Usually because of Bruce’s.......status if we want to go somewhere to eat we can just walk in and get a seat”

Bette rolled her eyes ”Daddy is the same way, he’s probably got more pull than your father.” 

Dick sighed, bitting his lip.

“What I’m saying is, you have to make the reservation so that some shitty employee spreads the news to the paparazzi. They’ll be at the restaurant and get pics. You’ve never done this fake relationship thing have you?”

Dick looked toward her “You have?”

Bette laughed “Lots of times, do you really think I was actually attracted to half the 20 something guys I’ve dated in the last 7 years?”

“You dated Wally West.” Dick pointed 

Bette looked up in thought “Oh yeah I did”

Dick nodded “He’s my best friend, that’s how I originally met you. Was that fake? “ Wally had been heartbroken after she ended the relationship when they were 16. Obviously he had checked with Wally before giving into doing this silly fake dating thing.

She nodded “Yeah, I think it was now that you mention it. He was my first public boyfriend and I wanted it to be mysterious so I dated a nobody. “

“Wally isn’t a nobody.” Dick shook his head

Bette sighed “Well in the eyes of the press he is. “ she released his hand as they stood in front of a restaurant “This is a five star, relatively popular with the rich and famous. This is our best option for getting spotted tonight since you were too stupid to book us somewhere.” She grabbed his hand dragging him inside.  
—————————————  
Barbara sighed “Dad, I promise I will pay you back for the dress.” 

Jim shook his head “Nonsense sweetie, it’s an exciting thing to be invited to this. I want my little girl to look beautiful, not that you need any help with that.” He smiled

Barbara grinned “Thanks dad, but I’m still going to give you payments for the dress so I feel better. Like right now I’m going to pay for breakfast” she said smoothly grabbing the check just as the waitress set it down on their table “Thank you” she acknowledge the working woman.

”Barbara it’s fine really. You are working, going to school, living on your own. Least I can do is buy you a pretty dress.” Jim insisted

Barbara shook her head “I have a roommate-Dinah so technically I don’t live alone. And the dress was $600.00 I didn’t realize till I got to the counter that I left my wallet so all I had was your credit card you gave me for emergency’s in high school”

Jim smiled “I insist,I’m buying the dress. Let’s call you buying me breakfast even.”

Barbara eyed her father from across the table “Me buying you breakfast plus $300?”

Her father sighed, but kept a smile “If that will please you.”

Barbara nodded “It would.”

“Then that’s what we will do”  
——————————————  
Dick was lying on the couch rubbing his temples when a face appeared over him.  
“What do you want Dami?” Dick groaned

Damian continued to eye him “Whats wrong with you” he asked

Dick pushed himself up, making room for his youngest brother to sit beside him

At 11 years old Damian was the youngest of the Wayne children and Bruce’s only biological child out of the five children.

“I went on that date with Bette last night” he explained

Damian nodded “I’m aware”

Dick sighed “She was so rude to the wait staff, treated me like an accessory. Then I had to kiss her on a busy street corner.” 

“Did you at least get photos for father?” Damian asked

Dick looked toward his brother “I guess, I mean people took photos ‘secretly’ I know.”

The 11 year old nodded “Good father will be pleased.”

“Yeah cause who cares how I feel right?” Dick spoke bitterly

Damian glared at his older brother “This is what is best for father to become governor “

Dick rolled his eyes “Dami-you don’t get it I’m being forced to lie in order to gain popularity for Dad.”

His little brother shrugged “It could turn into love, if you play the part well enough.”

Dick shook his head “Not with her.”

Damian shrugged “Well, politics are politics and that’s part of it. When I’m president one day I’m sure I will have to pay many similar if not more substantial sacrifices.”

Dick rolled his eyes. Ever since the child could talk full sentences he had spoke of his life plan. Their Father would become President some day then 2 or 3 presidents later he would become president. 

“Dami, you can be governor but we all know Dick’s going to be president, I’m going to be a congressman, Jay is going to be a senator, Cass is going to be Secretary of State.” Tim walked into the room, having overheard Damian’s statement

Unfortunately that was precisely the plan Bruce had for Dick. Dick wanted no part in it. But being that he was the oldest son of Bruce Wayne it made him basically the heir to the political crown. 

Damon rolled his eyes “Yeah if Cass ever starts to speak.”

Tim furrowed his eyebrows “Can it Demon, she doesn’t like talking. So what?”

“That’s why father has her at a boarding school?” Damian asked

“We all go to Boarding School.” Tim spoke. Luckily for us the All Boys boarding school is only 30 minutes from home, but unfortunately the all girls one is two hours away.” He defended his 14 year old sister

Dick nodded “Yeah besides, Bruce is on his way right now to pick her up for the gala this weekend....after he’s done with a press conference of course”

———————————  
“Mr.Wayne , how could you run for Governor when one of the biggest issues is the way our public schools are ran?” A female press asked Bruce Wayne on the television 

Bruce looked at the woman for a moment “Care to elaborate on your question ma’am? I’m a father five children between the ages of 11 to 21.” He let out a fake chuckle, earning a few laughs “I can assure you I understand schooling and children”

The woman nodded “Yes but all of your children have or are attending the highest end boarding schools in the country. Your son Richard graduated from Dr.Ellwood school for boys, Jason will in the fall. Your two other sons Timothy and Damian are students there as well. Not one of them has attended public school a day in their lives.” She persisted

Bruce nodded “and I think you are leaving out my daughter Cassandra. She is in the honors program at Dr. Leslie Tompkins girls school.” He pointed. 

The woman shook her head “What I’m saying is, how can you speak for New York’s school system and growing it when you yourself refused to send your children there?”

“When was it ever stated that I refused to send my kids to public school? I could afford the more expensive school so I did. And because of the quality of schooling I saw at my children’s schools I plan to implement that in the public schools as governor.” Bruce explained stepping back from the microphone 

Alfred stepped forward “That’ll be all for for Mr.Wayne’s questions today.”

Barbara turned off the tv “So are you voting for Bruce in the primary?” She looked toward Dinah as she made her way to their apartment kitchen

Dinah shrugged “Eh, I’m gonna listen to all the candidates before I make that decision. You?”

Barbara shrugged “You know my view on politics. I will say though I admire Bruce a Wayne’s open friendship with Kansas’ Governor Clark Kent, even though they are on separate political stances....doesn’t mean he’s my choice though, I’m not sure who I’m voting for yet either” she was quick to add

Dinah smiled “Noted”


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara looked herself over in the full-length hair.  
Her long midnight blue, A-line ball gown just would just barely graze the ground if she leaned more in on the side. The long slit on the left side that stopped at her mid-thigh, caused a slight chill on her leg.  
The v neckline giving her just enough cleavage so that she looked ‘adult’ but concealed enough to still be considered classy. The black sequenced bust gave this area of the dress just enough subtle attention.  
She had to get a new strapless bra because of the dress’ off the shoulder sleeves.  
She had even bought 5-inch black heels for the occasion. Something she never wore.  
Her long red hair in loose waves framing her face  
She didn’t want heavy make up so she settled on a little more than she usually wore but still not as much as most women wore to these kinds of things  
“Dinah I look great. Thank you!”

She turned to look at her best friend who shook her head “Nonsense, Barbara that’s all you”

Barbara smiled stepping away from the mirror. “You did my hair and makeup, I could never have done this by myself.” 

Dinah smiled “Hey just promise me you’ll tell me everything....and take pictures of any famous people you see.” She pointed 

Barbara nodded “If I’m allowed to, who knows what rules I’ll have to follow. Did you know I’m not allowed to bring my purse inside?”

Dinah shook her head “How are you supposed to carry any personal items in?”

Barbara shrugged “Dad’s email said I can bring in a 5x8 clutch but nothing bigger and it has to be checked in and kept upfront.”

Dinah rolled her eyes “Gee sounds likes you’re doing to the airport instead of a party “

Barbara nodded “Oh almost forgot.” She went to her dresser grabbing a bottle, giving herself a couple of sprits

“Perfume? I’ve never seen you wear perfume” Dinah looked surprised

She shrugged “I do for special occasions.”  
—————————-  
Dick stood in the doorway of Damian’s bedroom, watching as his younger brother struggled with his bow tie

Dick let out an amused chuckle, letting his presence known.  
Damian looked at him and sighed “Easy for you to laugh Grayson. You have been doing this for a while. I have only been fully dressing myself for Galas for a few years.

Dick tugged on his suit jacket, straightening it out as he stepped into Damian’s bedroom “Don’t beat yourself up, little brother.” He knelt down to Damian’s height “Let me help” he reached out and started to tie the bow tie

“Is Bette and her father coming to the gala?” Damian asked

Dick shook his head “Her father has a fashion show in France.”

Damian nodded “I’m sure you are pleased”

“I hope she enjoys herself, I mean I don’t hate the girl. I just don’t want to date her.” Dick shrugged. He finished off the bow tie.

The younger boy turned and looked at himself in the mirror “This look will do”  
Damian straightened himself taller “How does this wave look for the crowd tonight” the boy displayed a wave

Dick shook his head, resting a hand on his little brother’s shoulder “Damian, you’re 11. Be a kid. Leave the political son's image to me. You focus on having fun.”

“But we are not a normal family Richard” Damian pointed

Dick sighed “Maybe you can enjoy yourself for once and meet a friend? I hear Clark Kent is coming maybe he will bring his son? Remember the one that’s your age?”

Damian shrugged “Vaguely, I believe I met him at one of his father's state press conferences last year. Yes, I do. He was on stage acting like a total idiot, not even standing up straight”

The older brother sighed removing his hands from his brother's shoulders “Please Dami, for once in your life have fun. You are the youngest out of us. Don’t worry about the political crap.” 

The two brothers exchanged glances. “I’m going to gel my hair, are you?” Damian broke the silence

“I already have?” Dick touched be top of his slicked-back hair

Damian shook his head “Perhaps you should do it again. You are after all expected to be the president of the United States in 20 years or so. Correct?”

Sighing, Dick took this as a cue to leave the room.  
——————-  
Barbara linked arms with her father as they made their way up the steps to Wayne Manor

They had already gone through a security screening, her clutch was tagged and she was instructed to hand it to the man at the door.

”Dad you look almost giddy ” Barbara whispered to her father teasingly 

He smiled, ”How could I not be? I have the most beautiful lady at the party entering with me” 

Barbara smiled, the door opening as they stepped up. Just as she was told a man was at the entrance waiting to check her bag in. He told her if at any point in the night she needed it back he would allow her to get what she needed out of it.

“It’s for Mister Wayne’s safety” he informed as he showed her where her bag was safety staying.

Another worker lead them down the hall to a large door, he opened the door and bowed for them to enter before closing it behind them. The large ballroom took Barbara’s breath away. It was a beautiful room. 

“Want to explore?” Her father leaned toward her ear 

She nodded “Let’s go.” They both smiled as they made their way through the large room to see what all there was.

It didn’t take long though for Jim to run into Oliver Queen who insisted on an extensive thank you for saving his tail a few weeks prior. He was so thankful in fact that he insisted on introducing Barbara and Jim to a few people at the party so that they weren’t in a room full of strangers. Honestly, it was a kind gesture.

She smiled and shook hands or waved, but it wasn’t like she’d really see these people after the party, so what was the point in really getting to know them?  
—————————  
Dick was in awe as he stood in the corner of the room sipping on a fresh glass of the party’s signature drink. It was some sort of fruit punch spiked with what tasted like either rum or vodka or perhaps a little of both? It was really good.

Tim came up beside him “You okay brother?” He asked

“Huh?” Dick looked toward him pulled out of his gaze

Tim chuckled “You’ve been staring into space for 15 minutes now.”

Dick shook his head “No I’m not. I—-well haven’t you seen her?”

Tim tilted his head “Her?”

“Have you talked to Ollie yet?” Dick asked to which Tim shook his head. “Then you haven’t met the most beautiful girl in this room “ Dick explained as if it made total sense now.

The 15-year-old furrowed his eyebrows “The what” 

Very subtly Dick pointed his glass in the direction of the girl he was speaking of 

Tim looked “Where?”

“Where? You are looking in the direction, how can you not see her? She is literally the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!”  
Dick’s eyes widened

Tim looked again “How many of those have you had?” He pointed a finger at Dick’s punch glass

Dick rolled his eyes “This is my first and I’ve literally taken one sip. She’s right there, the redhead in the dark blue gown with the older gentleman who looks to be in his 50’s? They’re talking to the headmaster from your school”

Tim looked in the direction “Oh yeah, I see who you’re talking about. She’s pretty.”

Dick’s eyes widened “Pretty? She’s gorgeous .” He corrected, he saw that she had excused herself and was walking toward the bar. “If you’ll excuse me , I'm going to talk to her.”

“Make sure nobody sees you hitting on her. It could screw up the plan.” Tim warned 

Dick held his hands up in defense “Relax I’m not going to ask her out. Just want a new friend.” He defended before dumping his full drink in a nearby plant and heading toward the bar


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara had, had enough of hearing Oliver explain how he knew who and what people were and all that. She bit her tongue on multiple occasions not to mention Dinah. Since technically their relationship was supposed to of been a secret and she wasn’t supposed to know about it. 

Little did Oliver Queen know Barbara knew more about him then she would even like to know. Since her best friend literally had no filter and no sense of TMI.

She excused herself when Oliver introduced them to the headmaster of the boys' boarding school. Oliver was going on and on about his days there as a boy with Bruce Wayne.

She made a beeline for the bar that she had been eyeing all night. Perhaps it could serve as a relaxation

She stood in line, three people in front of her. A small menu was sitting on a stand on the bar counter that listed the signature drinks that were available for this party only. Apparently, that was a thing.....between every party they had special drinks for the guests to have. Along with your regular alcohols and beverages

“The Spring Punch is good I hear” a deep voice spoke behind her causing her to jump 

She turned to see a handsome man, probably her age. He was dressed perfectly. She remembered him. Oliver had introduced them but only for a quick second before he spotted a friend of his named Felicity he wanted them to meet. The young man hadn’t even spoken when they had been pulled away by Oliver. He was so giddy to see the other blonde woman Barbara had thought her and dad could’ve snuck of then and there and the man wouldn’t have ever noticed. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” the guy gave a sweet smile, causing Barbara to smile back  
“Dick Grayson” he held out a hand

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows “I thought Oliver Queen said it was Richard Wayne?”

Dick sighed running his fingers through his hair “it is, it’s kinda both.”

“I’m Barbara Gordon.” She shook his hand “You have two names? Boy I really am out of my element here.“ Barbara chuckled 

Dick shook his head “No, I’m - do you know who I am?”

Barbara shrugged “I’ve seen you in the back during Bruce Wayne’s campaign rally’s, my best friend watches The Wayne’s tv show .....I think I’ve seen you flash on the screen when it’s on and given your name—or one of them at least I assume you have some connection to him”

Dick nodded “Well my legal name is Richard- and to the world and on many papers I’m Richard Wayne. But to my family and close friends, I’m Dick Grayson. My dad-Bruce adopted me when I was 8 my parents last name was Grayson and my nickname was Dick. Bruce never made me legally change it. But for political reasons, it’s just easier to use his last name in the public eye.” He explained

Barbara nodded “Sorta like an Alias?”

Dick nodded “Kinda I guess.”

She was next in line “So you say the punch is good? 

Dick nodded “From what I hear, that’s what I’m trying.” He was quiet for a moment “Maybe we could Ummm get our drinks and taste them together for the first time on the balcony?” He pointed to a set of French doors that lead outside where only a small handful of people were conjugated 

Barbara nodded “I’d like that”

Dick noticed the bartender giving him a sly grin as he made the two drinks, probably recognizing him from before when he had gotten a beverage.   
After receiving their alcoholic beverages, Dick lead the way to the balcony. By the time they made it out there most of the people had already come back in.  
An elderly couple on the far end were the only ones still out there. Basically leaving Barbara alone with the political heir.

There was a long awkward silence as the two stood on the balcony sipping their drinks

“This drink is good” Barbara commented

Dick nodded “Yeah it is.”  
More silence “So Umm how old are you?” He asked

“I’ll be 22 in 6 weeks” Barbara replied, taking another long sip of her drink 

Dick nodded “I’ll be 22 in December.”

They exchanged smiles

“Are you in school?” Barbara asked

Dick nodded “Yeah, political science and government “ he explained “You?” He rose an eyebrow over his glass

“Computer Science,” she said casually “And hopefully law soon” 

Dick nodded “Nice, that man with you is he your-“

“He’s my dad” Barbara was quick to explain “He is the police commissioner of Gotham.”

Dick’s eyes lit up “Your dad is a cop! That’s so cool!”

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows “It is?”

“Totally” Dick nodded “I love anything low enforcement related. Of course, I’m completely against bad cops” he was quick to point

Barbara nodded “Aren’t we all”

They exchanged a small chuckle 

“But yeah it’s something I wish I could study” he spoke, as they made eye contact

Barbara tilted her head to the side “Why don’t you?”

He chuckled lightly “Barbara please, my dad would have a stroke if I even considered doing anything that wasn’t political.” He flopped down on the porch swing 

Barbara flashed a sad smile “Sorry I asked”

Thinking he offended her Dick quickly shook his head “No, no. I’m glad you did. So umm computers? Tell me about that.”

“You want to hear about computers?” She looked confused 

Dick nodded “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Barbara smiled, taking a seat beside him on the swing as she began to speak, Dick swayed his feet so the swing gently swayed back and forth.  
———————————  
“And so Dick and I took a walk around the Garden. He showed me some of the tomatoes he planted with the Butler Alfred .” Barbara spoke to Dinah who was sitting on her bed watching her wash the nights make up off her face

Dinah smirked, “Oh really?”

Barbara nodded “Yeah, it’s pretty neat. Alfred was the family Butler when Bruce Wayne was a child. After his parents' murders, the man became his guardian. Later when Bruce followed in his father's footsteps Alfred became his campaign manager as well as kept the Butler title. Since Alfred is so busy not only being a Butler and Campaign Manager but also helping keep Dick’s younger siblings in line, Dick helps out where he can. One thing he does is maintain Alfred’s prized guarded for him.” She stepped into the room sitting beside Dinah

“Sounds like you and Dick Grayson really hit it off” Dinah beamed

The redhead shrugged “I mean we talked but, it’s not like I’ll ever see him again” standing and heading out of her room to the kitchen

“Why not?” Dinah asked she stood following after her

Barbara scanned the room, “We are on completely different social levels. It’d never work out.”

Dinah shrugged “I dated Oliver Queen.”

Barbara gave a half-smile, laughed lightly “And you see how that turned out. It was super-secret and absolutely nobody was or is supposed to know about it. I had to bite my tongue so many times tonight to keep from saying anything about you.”

Dinah smiled “How is he?” 

Barbara nodded “He seems good, I think he's got a thing going with his secretary he was a little too excited to introduce us to her,” she tisked

“Sounds like something he’d do” she rolled her eyes “But see I told you he’s really sweet, he just is stuck in the public eyes.”

Barbara nodded “Have you seen my phone?” She had been scanning the kitchen for the past 5 minutes 

Dinah shrugged 

Then there was a beeping sound, leading her to look under a placemat where she found her cell. Barbara picked up her phone reading the screen and then smiling

“It’s Richard Wayne isn’t it?”Dinah asked, using the name she was used to hearing him be called

Barbara bit her lip “No” 

The blonde smirked “Yes it is”

“Okay, so what it if is?” She opened the text grinning   
\--------------  
”Dude she’s so cool” Dick sighed slipping back in the recliner at Wally’s small apartment

Wally watched his friend with amusement

“She’s into computers and works at the library but her dream is to one day work for the FBI as a computer hacker. How cool is that!” Dick’s eyes widened 

The redhead chuckled “Pretty cool”

Dick nodded “Yeah, and her dad is a cop so she will probably do it. In her free time at work, she reads to.-“

“Kids?” Wally cut in

Dick shook his head “No, the elderly. Isn’t that sweet?”

Wally smiled “Let me get this straight you met this girl tonight and you are head over heals?”

“Not head over heals” Dick pushed his hair back “Just interested” he took a breath 

Wally went to his kitchen grabbing a bottle of water “Yeah, she is pretty cute. I stalked her social media” He took a long sip of water. Anticipating Dick’s shocked response.

“No way! You stalked her media?” Dick stood walking toward Wally

Wally nodded “Of course, you’re my best friend crushing on a girl. It’s best friend code to snoop on said crush. And from what I can tell she’s single.” He winked waving his phone that displayed her social media

Dick snatched the phone from his best friend and began scrolling “I told you she’s a knockout” he smiled

Wally nodded “She is beautiful “. 

“Right” Dick grinned As he continued to scroll through Barbara’s posts. Thinking she was more amazing with everything she had to say

Wally set his water back in the fridge and returned to the living room. Dick handed him his phone back “So. Are you going to ask her out?”

Dick sighed “You know I can’t do that. The whole Bette thing. And even if I wasn’t betrothed to Bette I still wouldn’t. Barbara has a normal peaceful life. I wouldn’t want it to shake up and corrupted because I’m the center of media attention.”

Wally nodded “Doesn’t mean you can’t hang out as friends” he suggested

Dick thought for a moment “Ya know what. You’re right.” He pulled out his phone

Wally watched “What are you doing?”

“Asking her if I can pick her up from work tomorrow and go somewhere-Don’t worry I added that it’s not a date.” Dick wagged a finger

Wally coughed “You met her tonight and you got her number .”

Dick shrugged “Do you remember who you’re talking to? Of course, I got her number.”  
————————  
Barbara was excited but trying not to show it. Only an hour till she got off. She hoped Richard-err Dick wouldn’t stand her up. Or forget....if he did oh well...right?   
———-  
Dick checked his hair for the umpteenth time in the mirror of his car. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and dark denim jeans. He hoped the coloring wouldn’t draw too much attention.

He let the clock go till 2 minutes past her off time before heading to the library door.

He found Barbara with her back to him in the lobby. He’d recognize that redhead anywhere. Even if he had just met her.

She turned and smiled with her plump lips “Hey”

Dick shot her his million-dollar grin ”Hey yourself, you ready for some adventure?”

She nodded “As long as you promise I’ll be home by 10. My roommate will kill me if she knows I’ve been running around with Richard Wayne all night. I’ll never hear the end of her persistence.”

Dick grinned “I have a friend like that. And please call me Dick”

Barbara nodded “Okay Dick, let's get this adventure started.”


	5. Chapter 5

”Sorry I didn't use a nicer car. I didn’t want to draw attention” Dick excused glancing at Barbara in the passenger seat.

She checked out the interior of the new Mustang and grinned “Seriously? This is nice” 

He smiled “Well thank you, have you ever been to Lake Nina? He asked making a turn

Barbara looked up in thought. That was a small man-made lake on the outskirts of town dating back the 1930s.   
“Not since I was a kid”

He smiled “ Do you like picnics?” He asked 

Barbara looked over at him, focused on the road. She tried to ignore his strong jawline “Umm yeah I do. I haven’t been on one in forever “

“Well you are today” He glanced at her, they made eye contact before both quickly looking back at the road “The picnic basket is in the backseat. If you wanna check it out” he kept his eye straight ahead

Barbara looked behind her, grabbing the basket and setting it in her lap.  
It was a cute basket with a zipper, when she undid it the inside was lined like a cooler. On top of the lid strapped to hold a pair of plates and two sets of silverware 

“ I packed a bunch of different things you can check threw if you want. I wasn’t sure what you liked and I didn’t want to bother you at work. There are BLT wraps but then I thought maybe you’re a vegetarian so I was going to bring PB&J to be safe but then I thought what if you’re allergic to peanuts. My brother Damian is a vegetarian so I snagged some of his tofu. But if you don’t like that we can stop at-“

“BLT wraps sound delicious “ Barbara assured, they really did sound tasty

Dick smiled, looking at her look through the bag he had packed. There was hummus with carrot chips, regular chips, mixed fruit, water, soda, and in a container that looked like a half dozen chocolate chip cookies.

“Did you make all this?” Barbara asked 

Dick shrugged ”Well most of it. Alfred made the cookies, he makes the world's best cookies so I had to bring some for you to try. I did cook the bacon on my own though” he waved a finger 

Barbara laughed lightly as she reached back setting the basket behind her. Dick fought the urge to stare at the hem of her shirt riding up

”Are the tomatoes and lettuce from your garden? She inquired 

Dick nodded “Sure are” they pulled into the parking lot. Nobody was at the lake, Dick breathed a sigh of relief. He had chosen this place because it was smaller and relatively unknown 

They sat, a thick wool blanket spread out across the grass under a shady tree. It overlooked the lake and gave them a good view of the sun setting.  
It was beautiful  
Barbara shook her head mentally telling herself “Calm your nerves, Gordon, he said in the text this wasn’t a date. He just thought it would be fun to get to know each other as friends”

Dick couldn’t help but notice how her red hair glistened as the sunset reflected off of it.  
He shook his head mentally scolding himselff “Grayson you either have her as a friend or have her as nothing “

She had spoken so kindly about her father, earnestly about her studies and how they both shared the common interest of wanting to protect people.

Dick was telling Barbara about Damian’s pissed off rant because of the way the house smelt as he was cooking the bacon for the BLTs. 

He paused. He spotted the car  
“Shit” he muttered 

Barbara eyed him “What?”

Dick ducked “We gotta go” he started throwing things into the picnic basket 

“Go?” She rose an eyebrow.

Dick nodded standing, practically ripping the blanket out from under her as he rushed to stand   
Why do we have to go?” Barbara asked

Dick sighed “See that van over there?” He asked

She nodded 

“That’s the paparazzi for TMZ.” He grabbed her hand “We gotta go before we get a picture.” 

He tugged her along as they strode to his car  
Dick kept checking the mirror as they drove away. He made deliberate turns as if he knew exactly where he was going 

“Where are you taking me?” Barbara asked

“Wayne enterprise is right around the corner” Dick sighed “I’m sorry I’m freaking you out I just—-I can’t be caught with you” He shook his head “That sounds wrong. I have nothing wrong personally with being seen with you——-it’s just. My dad, it’ll Umm ruin his Umm please don’t hate me.”

Barbara shook her head “I don’t hate you- I admire you”

Dick rose an eyebrow 

“You could use me as a ploy to get in the papers. You could do a lot of things but you —-you’re more into protecting Bruce Wayne aren’t you?” She narrowed her eyes 

Dick shook his head “It’s not like that it’s just...”

“You want to make him happy?” She interrupted

Dick nodded

Barbara smiled “I get it, I’m the same way with my dad. He’s had so much BS in his life he deserves something in his benefit”

Dick simply flashed her a smirk As they pulled into the Wayne Enterprise parking lot

“We’ll just hide out here till the press cars are gone.” He pointed “from the top floor you can see the parking lot to the lake so we will know” he explained as they walked toward the empty building. Everyone had left for the night. “It’ll be just us here” he explained, unlocking the door and letting her go in first.

They made their way to the top floor, peering out the large window Dick determined that there was not only a TMZ van but also a People magazine car, an Enquirer truck, and some other smaller press companies. Then he froze “The Daily Journal just pulled in” he groaned

Barbara nodded “I’m sorry” 

Dick shook his head turning to her “Don’t be, you did nothing. I’m more sorry you have to hang out in this place.” He waved his arms out

Barbara looked around the large room that was set up like a small apartment. There was a Queen sized bed, a bathroom off to the side, with a shower and a mini kitchen that was made up of a single counter, fridge, toaster oven, and microwave. ”If I have to hide out I’m glad it's here. It's....cozy” she complimented

Dick smirked ”We come up here sometimes to nap or change if we have to make an appearance somewhere immediately after leaving the office” he explained 

Barbara nodded ”Wanna catch a movie or something while we wait?” she pointed at the 60-inch flat-screen tv in front of the bed.

Dick nodded ”There's nowhere to sit. I'll sit on the floor and you can have the bed.”

Barbara shook her head ”Nonsense Grayson. We are just watching a movie. We can both lie in the bed to watch.....if that's okay with you?”

He smiled ”That's fine with me” 

They crawled into the soft bed, Dick grabbed the remote and made sure to keep a respectable distance between him and Barbara. He passed her the remote allowing her to scroll through the different streaming services Bruce had. ”Have you seen Troop Zero?” she asked

Dick shook his head

”I haven't either but it has Viola Davis in it” she explained 

”I like her” Dick smiled 

Barbara pressed play ”Me too”

By the end they were both smiling widely, she looked toward Dick and smiled ”Are you crying?”

He shook his head rubbing his eyes ”Tearing up, not crying. Those kids were awesome and they got what they deserved ya know.” 

She smiled ”Ya big baby!” she nudged him 

”Am not ” he nudged her back

”Are too.” he nudged her, a little harder this time.

Soon they were in an all-out tickle war. Til Dick had her pinned beneath him. Both of them were laughing. But then they realized their position and stoped 

Dick quickly jumped off her “I’m so sorry I Ugh”

Barbara shook her head, pushing herself up “It’s okay we were just messing around.”

Dick nodded, taking a deep breath

“Let’s just watch another Viola movie, The Help? I’ve seen it five times but it’s good” she pointed the remote

The handsome man nodded “I’ve seen it a handful of times too. But I agree, let’s watch that.”

Next thing Dick knew he was being awoken by the sound of a familiar voice “What is going on here?” 

Dick opened his eyes, his brother Jason coming into view standing beside his bed. Wait this wasn’t his bed.  
Shit

Then he realized he had his arms wrapped around Barbara her head cuddled into his chest as she slept soundly 

Dick carefully slipped out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room. His brother following close behind.

“What are you doing here? Are you nuts?” Jason whispered

Dick shrugged “Look I was just hanging out with her at the lake and the press got wind of it and we were hiding out here. I guess we fell asleep watching The Help” he sighed

Jason nodded “So who is she exactly?”

Barbara Gordon, I met her at the Gala the other day, thought she’d make a good friend” Dick explained shortly

Jason chuckled “Well Bruce isn’t here yet. They’re filming an episode of The Wayne’s at the manor. So dad sent me here to check things out”

Dick nodded feeling slightly relieved but it quickly diminished when Jason added “But there’s one on its way here so you might wanna sneak your little Friend out here secret back entrance” he flashed a cocky smirk

Dick nodded “Thanks I’m on it”


	6. Chapter 6

Dick stood, watching her for a moment.  
She looked so peaceful  
And he felt so drowsy  
He could just crawl back in the bed and hug her again  
No  
He couldn't   
”Hey umm Barbara.” he said softly his hands behind his back  
He didn't want to speak too loudly  
There were employees starting to arrive and he couldn't risk them hearing him....or her  
He crawled into the bed, kneeling beside her and shook her gently   
She groaned grabbing his arm and hugging it to her  
He smiled ”Babs!” he spoke slightly louder  
That did it

Barbara blinked “Dick?” she mumbled. Then she sat up ”Why are you here? Why am I here? ” she noticed the early morning sun peeking through the windows ” Oh shit we fell asleep”

Dick nodded “We need to get out of here. They’re filming an episode of The Waynes and a film Crue will be here any minute”

Barbara nodded sliding out of the bed “Can I use the restroom first?” 

Dick nodded “ I’ll make a cup of coffee fast, want one?”

“ please” she smiled

Dick made 2 cups using Bruce’s Keurig, as soon as the second cup was finished Barbara exited the bathroom. She quickly poured in some cream 

Then they were on their way, down the back set of stairs and down the fire escape. Once again Dick took her hand as they made their way to his car.

Once they were driving Barbara turned to Dick “I’m so sorry”

He glanced at her “Would you stop saying that? We both fell asleep there nothing to be sorry for. “ he focused hard on the road “If anything I should be apologizing “

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows “What for?”  
Dick shrugged “For dragging you along in this mess I call my life yesterday.....for cuddling you by accident in my sleep,” he said the last part lowly

“We cuddled?” Barbara bit her lip

Dick sighed “Kinda. I mean I woke up with me hugging you to my body, and your head snuggled into my chest. It was my fault though, I’ve been told in the past I absentmindedly cuddle in my sleep.” he paused realizing what he had admitted ”But you didn’t need to know that.”

Barbara nodded- that is probably why she slept so well, after a couple of seconds of silently imagining herself pressed against Dick’s chest and him hugging her. She managed to mumble out ”It’s okay”

“You said your apartment is on 37th?” Dick asked

Barbara nodded “But you don’t have to take me there, you can leave me at a bus stop” 

Dick shook his head “Nonsense, I’d never dream of doing such a thing” he shot her a smirk as he made the turn toward her apartment 

“I appreciate it “ she grinned

“I’m not leaving you at a bus stop where some creep could harass you.” He added

Barbara smiled “I could take them”

He let out a hearty chuckle “ Oh I’m sure you could but it wouldn’t help my self mind if I left you on the side of the road”

She rolled eyes teasingly “Oh so this isn’t about me. It’s about how you feel as a person?” 

“ Exactly what it is. You uncovered my secret Gordon” he joked back 

Then he hit a pothole, coffee spilling all over his shirt. “Shit” Dock gasped 

Barbara’s eyes widened “Oh my God is it hot? I should have warned you about the potholes”

Dick shook his head “It’s cooled off but I have to be at the house ready to film when I get home. They’re going to have me pretend I just woke up. I can’t show up on camera with a coffee-stained shirt” 

They pulled into Barbara’s apartment complex “ Come, I can give you a shirt” she offered to which Dick accepted 

“I don’t want my roommate to see you so we’ll run into my room” she whispered as she unlocked the door

Dick smirked “Don’t want to be seen with me? Babs, I am hurt” he mockingly put a hand to his chest

Barbara bit her lip, admiring the nickname “No. it’s just I’ll never hear her shut up about it for 2 weeks.” She grabbed his hand dragging him into the bedroom faster than he could almost move his feet.

“We’re alone. Time for me to have my way with you.” Barbara teased after shutting her bedroom door. 

Dick laughed “Oh sounds like my dream.”

Barbara laughed as she fumbled through her bottom drawer

“Why do you have men’s shirts anyways....if you don’t mind me asking.”

Barbara paused grabbing a white t-shirt

“I like to sleep in them like a nightgown” she explained standing up and handing him the shirt

Dick nodded taking it. He tossed the folded shirt on the bed and started to unbutton his stained one. Barbara tried to fight the urge not to stare but her hormones were beating her mind.  
The man was toned

Be slid the black shirt off and grabbed the white one, pulling it over his head, covering up his muscles once more.

“Enjoy the show?” Dick winked 

Barbara shook her head “ You want me to?”

He just smiled and she did the same back

She walked toward the bedroom door to let him out when Dick spoke ”I hmmm I hope this doesn't discourage you from wanting to hang out again.”

Barbara smiled ”Of course not, you aren't getting rid of me that easily Grayson”

He smirked ”Good, Cause I wouldn't want to”

She walked Dick to the door bidding a “See you later”  
As soon as the door closed Barbara turned to find Dinah grinning in the kitchen 

“Shut up” she muttered

Dinah laughed “I didn’t say anything”

Barbara sighed “Before you say anything, nothing happened. We had to run from the paparazzi, hid out in his dad's office, and accidentally fell asleep, he spilled coffee on himself and needed a change of shirt before he went home”

Dinah nodded “Right”

“It is!” Barbara groaned “We’re just friends”

Dinah shrugged “Okay, Whatever you say.....for now.”

Barbara turned “What did you say?”

Dinah shook her head “Nothing” she smirked

—————  
Dick walked into the house, sure brought film crew was there. So he snuck up the stairs and went down the back ones that lead to the kitchen. Finding Tim and Damian fighting over who ate the last piece of vegan chocolate cake. The crew eagerly filming them

“Why would I eat your disgusting grass cake?” Tim barked

Damian shook his head “At least I’m not an animal abuse supporter”

Tim rolled his eyes “Oh here we go.”

“Boys boys relax,” Dick said softly, making himself known. The cameras focusing on him. “Dami, I’ll take you to the store and we will make a new vegan chocolate cake. Tim you know it’s not that bad tasting as well as I do.”

Dick was known to be the mediator on the show. The boys instantly fell into the act.

”I guess but only if we get the ingredients from the farmers market.” Damian crossed his arms. “Father says we should help out our local businesses “

Tim let out a low enough sigh that the cameras wouldn’t catch it “And I guess perhaps I did eat the last piece of cake thinking it was regular chocolate cake....but as soon as I realized it was your nasty cake I spit it out.” He wagged a finger

Damian narrowed his eyes “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Tim chuckled ”Not till after lunch.”

Dick looked at him ”Where are you going?” 

”With our sister to pick up her friend” Tim shrugged.

A while later the crew was on break and the boys had a little privacy while they ate lunch 

“So where were you last night?” Tim asked

Cassandra nodded her head beside him, she wasn't comfortable being on the show and out of respect for her Bruce ordered the film crew to film her as little as possible. Or as much as she was comfortable with.

Tim looked toward Cass the girl rose her eyebrows, silently comunicating “Exactly, What I was thinking” He agreed before looking back at Dick. ”We both know you were not in your bedroom when the film crew first got here”

Dick sighed “Remember that girl I met at the gala?”

Cassandra and Tim nodded their heads

“Don’t tell dad but, I hung out with her last night....just as friends. But the paps showed and we had to hide at WE then we accidentally fell asleep. Nothing happened but you know as well as I do if dad finds out....”

Cassandra imitated a throat-slitting with her finger.

Dick nodded “Exactly Sis, so the secrets safe? Cause I really want to hang out with her again. We really hit it, off....as Friends.”

Tim and Cass shrugged “I can keep a secret, you Cas.”

Cassandra nodded “Yes,” she said lowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick had just got done with a vigorous work out in the manors gym. He sat in the kitchen finishing off his protein shake when there was a knock at the door.

“I got it!” He shouted, to nobody inparticular. Bruce was out of town for the day with a press conference, Alfred being his manager went with him. Leaving Dick to hold down the home front and keep his siblings in line

He opened the door and his breath caught. There stood Barbara Gordon. 

She prayed he didn’t catch her eyes widen. She was hoping Dick would answer so she wouldn’t have to explain who she was to someone else. But she didn’t expect him to answer the door in nothing but black spandex workout pants. His hair tossled, sweat glistening off his bare chest.

“Sorry I should have texted beforehand. But I ....at the party last week I forgot to pick up my handbag.” She explained

Dick nodded “Oh it’s fine you don’t have to text me.”  
He paused “I mean I want you to it’s just you don’t have to if you want to come over you can.”

She smiled “I was just passing by and figured I’d come see if it was still here” she pointed to her car at the end of the driveway behind the security gate

“How’d you get on the property “ he furrowed his eyebrows

Barbara bit her lip “I Umm, jumped the fence.” She admitted

Dick leaned against the doorframe “You’re so cool” he sighed “I mean, come in- I think I remember where they put forgotten and lost items after parties. I’ll go check.” He opened the door wider for her to enter

“You have a lost and found in your house?” She spoke as she Stepped in

He shrugged “Hey I have 4 siblings and multiple people constantly in and out. A lost and found is necessary “

Barbara smiled, holding her hands up in mock defense “Hey never said it wasn’t”

Dick chuckled “Come on, I think they put the stuff in one of the closets upstairs.” He waved. 

Barbara followed close behind. She had never been to this part of the manor.   
It was beautiful actually  
You know what else was beautiful? Dick’s backside that she couldn’t help but admire as she followed him up the stairs 

Barbara shook her head mentally scolding herself for checking out his dariair 

He opened a closet at the end of the first hall. “No, this is just extra coats” he sighed

Barbara noticed a taller dark haired guy walking down the long hallway towards them. Between his finger he held at what first glance looked like a brown cigarette. But she knew better to know what it really was.

”Well hello beautiful, what’s your name?” The guy, who looked a little younger than her spoke

Dick whirled around to face him “Jason!” He hissed

Jason set a hand on Barbara’s back “Gee Dickie now you ruined my privilege of introducing myself to this beautiful young lady you brought over.”

Dick rolled his eyes, he knew Jason knew that this was Barbara. Jason had told him personally that he had stalked her social media.

“Barbara.” She spoke up, turning so his hand was no longer on her back and holding out a hand

Jason shook it “Beautiful name, I’m Jason. As my older brother already announced

Dick sniffed the air then spotted what was in his brothers opposite hand. Quickly he snatched it “Seriously? In the house?”

“Relax, it’s just pot. Not like it’s anything super illegal.” Jason chuckled attempting to take the blunt back but Dick snatched his hand back further

“Yeah in the house....where dad or Alfred can sniff it out when they get home. Or our baby brother who doesn’t need to be seeing that kinda stuff.” Dick spoke

Jason shook his head “Daddy’s little golden child, look I can’t do it in public cause God forbid the press see. Where else do you expect me to smoke?” he grumbled

Dick sighed, ignoring his question “Not to mention Cassandra has a friend staying with us. And Barbara-“

Barbara shook her head “Dont worry I want say anything.”

Jason nodded “Yeah, see bro your girlfriend is cool with it”

Barbara let out a cough and Dick prayed Barbara couldn't see him turning pink

Jason nodded ”Oh wait she's not your girlfriend.....isnt that supposed to be-” he was cut off by Dick sending him a death glare

”Babs, this isn't where the stuff is. Maybe my brother Tim will know.” Dick spoke. He grabbed her hand leading her down the stairs 

”Aww you have a nickname for her!?” Jason teased after them

Dick lead her out to the pool deck. Two girls. One blonde in a purple bikini another dark haired in a black and white one piece, splashed in the large pool

A boy younger than Jason, sat in one of the deck chairs. Barbara recognized him as one of the Wayne boys. Tim was his name she recalled

”Hey Timbers, you remember Barbara?” he motioned 

Tim nodded ”Yes how are you?” he looked up briefly

”Fine thanks.” she told him

Dick sat beside his brother ”Barbara forgot her bag the other night. Do you remember where the designated lost items closet is?”

Tim nodded ”Basement, the big closet in the back of the room”

Dick observed his brother “You okay?” he asked

Tim looked at his brother then at Barbara she had started talking with Cassandra and Stephanie so they were distracted  
”I might have same problem you do but with Cass’ friend”he whispered.

Dick rose an eyebrow looked at the girls then back at Tim ”You have a crush on Stephanie?”

Tim shrugged ”I don't know.....Maybe?”

”Aww” Dick grinned widely 

The younger brothers borrowed his eyes ”Shut up.”

Dick wrapped an arm around his shoulder ”My wittle brother has as a wittle cwush on a gurl” he spoke with improper word pronunciation purposely to add to his teasing tone

”Seriously shut up, they're walking over. I'll tell Barbara about you gushing over her the night you met.” Tim mumbled instantly silencing the older brother

”You know how I have to make an appearance for dad tonight, to show I'm home and visiting from school?” Cassandra spoke. Getting right to the point

Tim and Dick nodded 

”I told Steph she could hang out with you. But Barbara is pretty cool too we just discovered. And since she's friends with Dick perhaps the four of you could hang out.” Cassandra finished

Barbara nodded ”If you're okay with that? If not I just won't come. I understand it and-”

Dick chuckled ”Babs I'd like for you to come with me” he assured as they exchanged smiles

Dick stood clapping his brothers shoulder ”Tim and I will make the plans. For now though let's go get your bag eh Babs.”

As they walked back toward the house Barbara swore she heard Cassandra mumble under her breath something about a double date


	8. Chapter 8

The two brothers sat at the table, next to one another. Both watching the two females at the salad bar

They had opted to go to a smaller lesser known restaurant on the edge of town in order to avoid the press. They hoped nobody would recognize them.

It was a decent restaurant, nothing fancy but not cheap either, it was a good median and something that people of average income may even consider a nice restaurant.

Dick smirked at the grin on his little brothers face as he smiled at Stephanie putting a spoonful of broccoli salad on her plate

“What?” Tim turned to him, sensing his brothers stare

Dick shrugged “You like her a lot don’t you? I know that look.”

Tim chuckled lightly “Why? Cause it’s the same goofy grin you’ve been giving Barbara all night? I swear I thought you were going to start drooling a few times. While we were looking over the menus”

Dick shook his head “I didn’t drool”

“I didn’t say you did” Tim shook his head “I said I thought you were going to start. Now quiet the girls are coming back.” He waved a hand toward his older brother

Dick rolled his eyes and turned his face forward to where Barbara sat infront of him. “ That looks good” he nodded toward her plate 

Barbara smiled “I know typical girl, getting salad bar. But it’s just so good.” 

Stephenie nodded “I know right, all the fresh veggies and fruits not to mention the broccoli is to die for.”

“I’d like to try that.” Tim complimented

Stephanie took a spoonful onto her fork “Here try some then” swiftly she put a spoonful in Tim’s mouth. A shocked expression on the teen boys face

Dick and Barbara glanced at one another then chuckled 

Tim nodded “Yeah it is good Stephanie .”

She smiled removing the fork then using it to take another bite for herself

“Indirect kissing” Dick whispered low enough that only Tim heard. Causing the 15 year olds cheeks to turn red

“So” Barbara spoke breaking the silence “After this want to take a walk?” 

Dick nodded finishing the bite of his burger “Sounds like a great idea to me”

“Of course it does” Tim mumbled as he nibbled on a French fry. Earning a elbow to the gut from Dick

Barbara tilted her head “What did he say?”

Dick smiled “He said it does.”

Tim rolled his eyes 

Dick smirked at Barbara, she smiled back. Stephanie smiled at them while Tim smiled at Stephanie.

After dinner, the 4 went to a nearby park, Tim and Stephanie infront while Dick and Barbara trailed close behind.  
Dick held out a hand stopping Barbara as Tim and Stephanie continued on. 

Barbara looked toward Dick with an eyebrow raised.  
Dick grabbed her hand pulling her down the opposite walkway of the two teens “Tim likes Stephanie “ he whispered

Barbara smiled “Oh I see, playing wingman to your brother?”

Dick smirked “Someone’s gotta do it, Jason...well he’s Jason. Not really his thing, She’s Cass’ best friend so Cass definitely won’t be game. And Dami. Well for one he’s too young and for another” Dick shook his head “That kid is so straight forward about the target.”

”Which is?” Barbara asked as they continued to walk

Dick was quiet for a moment ”The sibling political line up. Damian will be the governor of New York, Tim a congressman, Cass Secretary of State, Jason Senetor and me...I need to fight to be president.” 

Barbara scuffled a laugh ”Im sorry, president?”

”Yeah” Dick shrugged ”Its the path Bruce’s dad was on before he was assassinated and Bruce. Well if the plan works he could be the next president...but you didn't her that from me” Dick defended  
.There was a beat of silence

Barbara laughed lightly “So I’m holding hands with the future president of the United States?”

Dick looked down realizing he was still holding her hand “Im sorry I didn’t realize I was still...”

Barbara shook her head moving her hand in his so that their fingers were interlocked “Don’t be this is nice.”

He nodded Yeah, it is.”

——-  
Tim smiled when he realized his brother had discreetly left them alone “So looks like it’s just us.” He said with a grin

Stephanie looked behind her and smiled “Are those two a thing?”

“Dick and Barbara?” Tim remembered the plan with Bette and as much as he liked Stephanie he didn’t trust her enough to keep secrets yet “No, just friends.”

Stephanie nodded as they continued to walk. Keeping a 3 inch space between them  
“Too bad they’d make a cute couple”

Tim nodded “Yeah. I think we would-“

“Hey look it’s a Wayne kid” a man spoke

Tim threw his head back, just when he’s getting confident a fan has to stop them “Yeah would you like a picture?”

“I’d like to kick your ass.” The man said 

Tim turned to see the man who was small in stature much like him, was wearing Bruce’s opponents shirt. Great. Not a fan. 

“I’m sorry I don’t partake in public confrontation, you are entitled to your own political choices and that is fine.” Tim spoke in his ‘son of a politician’ tone.

The man shook his head and stepped forward. He was actually shorter than Tim . Not a common thing  
“Well I am. What does your daddy think he has this election in the bag just cause your joke of a family is on tv? You all aren’t even a real family. All of you are just sad orphans.” He was now nose to nose with Tim

Tim took a breath and a step back “Look sir, I’m just on a walk with my friend. I don’t even want to speak about my dad right now.”

“Oh a friend? She wouldn’t even be with you if you weren’t famous” the man huffed

At that Stephanie pushed herself between the two men. “My friend might not fight but lucky for you I do.” She growled sending one hard swing to the man’s jaw. Knocking him to the ground “Don’t talk bad about my friend or her family. If you have anything else to say there’s a lot more fist where that came from”

The man looked up from where he still lied on the ground “Ugh n-no I - have a nice night.”  
—————  
Dick sighed blissfully as he lied back on the couch. 

Jason walked into the room glancing at his phone “Dad, Alfie and Cass aren’t coming home tonight. Something with campaign and homeless shelters and blah blah. So I say we fly the jet to Star City and party with-“He looked up from his phone noticing Dick for the the first time “Whats got you goofy?”

“I kissed her” Dick sighed

Tim threw his head back from where he sat in the recliner “Yeah, he kissed his ‘friend’ meanwhile I watched the girl I’m trying to date defend my honor by beating a man and refer to Cassandra as her friend but not me”

Jason laughed “Okay forget parting with Roy Harper, we are getting some Ice Cream delivered and you both are telling me the stories”  
———-  
“Wait where is Damian? It’s a school night.” Dick asked as Jason handed them the ice cream cups he had ordered

Jason rolled his eyes, flopping down beside Dick on the leather couch “Chill MOM! The little squirt went to bed while you were making out with chicks and Timbo was getting his ass kicked.”

Dick shook his head “We didn’t make out, it was a kiss.” He pointed

“And she didn’t fight me, she fought for me.” Tim spoke then sighed “How does that sound worse?”

Jason took a bite of his brownie fudge sundae and watched Dick take a sip of his Cookie blast milkshake “You go first Dickie.” He pointed

Dick nodded “Well, went for a walk. I was trying to give Tim and Stephanie space. Babs and I were holding hands. We ended up near this really pretty fountain. It changed colors, mixed in with the crisp night air and the fact that we were alone. She was walking along the edge, I was walking on the ground. She slipped, I caught her and it just happened.” He smiled blissfully 

“So are you two like dating now?” Jason asked

Dick shook his head “Of course not, I’m ‘dating’ Bette who get back from her trip in two days.”

Jason nodded “And Barbara knows this?”

Dick shot up “Crap I gotta call Barbara.” With that he ran up stairs

Jason chuckled then looked toward Tim who was finishing off his strawberry ice cream “So ....what’s your story?”

Tim rolled his eyes “Not much to say, I was being brave. Trying to make a move.”

“My little bro, making the first move? I’m shocked.” Jason mockingly held a hand to his chest

Tim nodded “Right? Of course with my luck I do and then someone who doesn’t like Dad tries to fight me.”

Jason laughed “Then the girl you’re trying to hook up with fights him for you?”

Tim shrugged “I couldn’t do it. But yeah, and it was so embarrassing.” He set the ice cream down on the coffee table and put his hands in his palms “What girl wants to date a guy she has to fiat fight for?”

Jason shrugged “Who cares?”

Tim sighed “Yeah but she said ‘’ her family’ when she was yelling at the man. So she doesn’t even see me as a friend.”

Jason shrugged, taking the final bite of his ice cream “Maybe she sees you as more. Maybe she purposely didn’t want to use the word friend in front of you days she likes you as more.” He suggested 

Tim lifted up his head “You think?”

Jason shook his head “I didn’t say I think I simply suggested it was possible he set down the empty ice cream container. “Now go to bed mister, you have school tomorrow” he mockingly scolded his younger brother.


End file.
